Immobilizer 418 Cruiser
The Immobilizer 418 Cruiser, also known simply as the Interdictor, is a light frigate available to most Imperial factions in Eras 1–5. It is also available to the New Republic in the form of the hero unit Corusca Rainbow. It carries an armament of 20/4 Quad Laser Cannons and 4/1 Gravity Well Generators History The Immobilizer 418 was the first design that utilized the hull of the Vindicator-class Heavy Cruiser. Designed by Sienar Fleet Systems, the Interdictor was primarily created to counter the increasingly numerous hit-and-run tactics of the Rebel Alliance, made particularly deadly due to their hyperspace-capable starfighters. The Immobilizer removed the weaponry of the Vindicator and instead fused four large gravity well projectors to its hull. It was also given an armament of 20 quad laser cannons for light offensive duties. The gravity wells simulated large masses in space (such as planets) and thus prevented ships from entering hyperspace and pulled incoming ships from hyperspace. Interdictors were also used when blockading planets. It was also used as part of the Imperial Customs fleet to prevent pirate and smuggler ships from escaping. The design, though an extremely valuable asset, had many weaknesses. First was its fragility and lack of offensive weaponry. Being only a heavy cruiser, it could not stand up against capital ships or masses bomber assault, nor could it engage other ships with its paltry weaponry. The gravity well generators also consumed a massive amount of power, making the Immobilizer slow and ungainly. Generally, ships of this type were located at the fringes of battles and escorted by more combat worthy ships. Use Ingame The Immobilizer 418 is the only Interdictor for the Eriadu Authority and Greater Maldrood and one of two available for the Imperial Remnant and Pentastar Alignment. Not meant for direct combat, the Immobilizer is a support frigate, used mainly for its abilities. The first and most obvious of these is the interdiction field itself. When active, the field prevents all units in the battlefield from retreating. This is EXTREMELY valuable to destroy targets with no engine hardpoints and prevent the Single Unit Retreat ability, such as many of the Empire of the Hand's ships and fighter heroes. This allows you to do the most damage possible (destroying as much of the enemy force as possible). A common tactic is to wait until the last possible second until activating the field, allowing the player 5–10 seconds to inflict damage on an enemy that will not shoot back. The second ability of the Immobilizer is often underestimated: a missile jamming field. As all starfighters have their canon weapons now, virtually all the New Republic starfighters have either proton torpedoes or concussion missiles. By placing one or two Interdictors in amongst the capital ships, the usefulness of the New Republic fighters and bombers plummets. The Immobilizers are also quite lethal against fighters, giving an added bonus to this strategy. This is an effective counter to the frequent New Republic "fighter spam." The main weakness of the Interdictor is its fragility. It is easily picked off, and can't really mount much of a defense against the enemy. In short, the Immobilizer 418 is a highly valuable support ship, used to prevent the enemy from retreating and reducing the effectiveness of enemy fighters and bombers. Category:Space Units Category:Imperial Remnant Ships Category:Pentastar Alignment Ships Category:Greater Maldrood Ships Category:Eriadu Authority Ships